


My head hurts but can we look at the stars?

by goddessicaruna



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, master of very short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessicaruna/pseuds/goddessicaruna
Summary: Beer just wants to be friends! Takes place during the Candlelight Feast event!





	My head hurts but can we look at the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello I finally joined AO3! I hope you can enjoy my stories to come!

As the late hours of the night crept on, the sounds of celebration began to die down. “Haha, you look like you had a good time!” A hand slaps onto the warm shoulder of the taller male and he glances down at the robe clad man. “Hah, what’s with that face? So scary~”

“Tch, I thought you said you couldn’t drink too much.” He stares at the man’s red face, shifting away as he tried to cling onto him. “You should get back to wherever you’re staying.”

“Boston...” He whines, trying to flop against Boston Lobster’s shoulder, but his face falls as Boston Lobster shifts again. Losing his balance he nearly falls off the stool and reaches for the warm shoulder of his friend.

“Beer!” Boston Lobster sounds annoyed, grabbing him before he could fall to the ground in a heap. “Ugh, fine I’ll take you back.” Beer cheers, clinging onto him. “Just stop making a scene. Tch...” He grits his teeth. Holding Beer steady with one hand he gets off the stool.

Beer flops against Boston Lobster, giggling as he’s held. “You’re so nice!” Boston Lobster holds a finger up to Beer’s face, trying to silence him.

“Quiet, let’s go.” He huffs and the pair walk out of the bar. He’s glad the others are either too drunk or distracted to see them leave. Except for, one food soul who leaned against the wall as they walked into the cold night air.

“Boston Lobster.”  
“Peking Duck. What do you want?” He scoffed, not even looking the dressed up man in the eyes.

Peking Duck put his pipe down, blowing. “Just where are you two going?” He looks at Beer who was mumbling something as he swayed against the seafood soul.

“Taking him home, idiot got himself too drunk again.” Boston Lobster tenses slightly as Beer’s hand rubs at the material of his shirt. “Knock that off.”  
“Ah sorry...you’re very warm and it’s cold out here.” Beer looks up from under his hood. Peking Duck exhales through his nose.

“Don’t do anything to him. I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Peking Duck brings the pipe back up and Boston Lobster swears he’s smirking. Oh if he wasn’t holding onto Beer right now, he’d punch him in the face.

“I would never.” Boston Lobster leaves it at that and tugs on Beer, signaling him to move his feet. The pair leave in silence, heading down the road. “Where you staying?”  
Beer takes a moment to answer, trying to gather his thoughts. “Light Kingdom.” Boston Lobster grunts, they were in Nevras right now. It’d be at least a day’s trip back. It wasn’t safe for them to walk this late, even if Boston Lobster could handle things himself. He didn’t want to be responsible for Beer getting injured while drunk.

“Ugh, we’ll have to stay somewhere.” He rather not deal with humans. While Beer was good at talking, usually, to just about anyone, Boston couldn’t stand humans.

“But it’s so coooold!” Beer whines, pressing himself against Boston’s shoulder to try and take some of the heat that constantly radiated off of him. “Can’t we just go to an inn?”

“I’m not talking to those humans!”

“But Booooostoooon!” Beer cries, cheeks flushed. “I’m cold! It’d be cold outside!”

Boston Lobster exhaled sharply. The things he'd do to try and silence the other man. Turning to fully face the drink soul, he scoops him up in his arms. “If I hold you, will you shut up?”

“Woah woah! So warm!” Beer gleefully holds onto Boston Lobster. “Thanks buddy!”

Boston Lobster grunts, continuing the walk out of the town. They're barely half way to the gates of the town when Beer starts to hum.

“Oh under the stars it’s so lovely~” Beer sings, he’s a little more clumsy due to being drunk, but even Boston Lobster had to admit he still sounded so good. “Sharing this warmth with you~”

“Hey...” Boston Lobster nearly jumped, “can you sing something else?” Don’t make things complicated Beer, he didn’t like complicated things.

“Hm...” Beer hums, hood shifting as he tilts his head up to look at the stars. “Twinkle twinkle little star~!”

“Ah...” Boston Lobster was about to mention that wasn’t even his own song, but closed his mouth. He stopped to lean against a tree.

“Now you!” Beer suddenly stopped singing and tried to turn it to Boston instead. Boston Lobster looked down at him. “Come on you know the words don’t you?”

He did, but he wasn’t going to sing. “I don’t sing Beer, you know this.” Ignoring the man’s whines, he turned to look up at the stars. No matter what was going on in the world, the stars always stood the same. He loved to star gaze, but not many people got to see them with him.

“Lovely night, huh?” Beer spoke up, looking with him. “Ugh...” He closed his eyes, clinging to Boston’s shirt.

“Tired?”

“Kinda...”

Boston Lobster slowly puts him down on the ground. Beer quickly tries to grab back onto him, but Boston Lobster pushes his hood down and pats his head. “Stay. I’ll get some wood to burn.”

“-Kay~” Beer calms down, leaning against the tree. He watches as the other man leaves. Curling up to try and keep himself warm, Beer missed the heat of his friend. “Oh on this cold night~ won’t you gaze into the night with me?” Beer stopped and hummed, no that wasn’t right let’s try again. “A lonely night, so cold...ugh...” He clutched his head and whined.

“Stop singing, you’ll give yourself a headache trying to think of words.” Boston Lobster grunted, coming back with wood. “Also stop making this sound romantic, it’s weird.”  
“Eh?! Romantic?” Beer grips his head again, face flushing. “Oh I didn’t think you thought that-”  
“I don’t!” Boston Lobster barked, sparks coming from his hands as he knelt down by the campfire. “Someone like you? Hah! I don’t do romance.”

“Wah...then...Pe-”

“Zip it.” Boston looked up with a glare and Beer winced. Successfully starting the fire, he sat down. Beer scooted closer but still stood huddled into his robes. Boston Lobster produced enough heat on his own. But he couldn’t help but notice as the other shivered.

“We’re...friends right?” Beer whispers, voice dropping low. “B-Buddies?”

“Hah...” Boston Lobster looks away, staring back at the stars. “That’s what you think huh?”

“Well..yes?” Beer’s gaze also returns to the stars. “How long have we known each other now? You and Peking Duck are both my friends! Right?” Despite the cheerful sounding sentence, Beer’s voice was almost sorrowful. It was like everything he believed in was suddenly wrong.

Boston Lobster doesn’t reply. Beer wasn’t a terrible guy, he was too nice for his own good. He rarely saw the man upset, he seemed to like everyone. Others would often treat him differently, some even hesitant to react to Beer’s extreme kindness. He was so strange to the loner food soul. Beer knew everything there was to know, to the point Boston Lobster wondered if he knew the dark secrets about food souls like him. Maybe that was why he tried to be kind to the grumpy man.

“R-Right?”

“Why do you want to be friends with me so much?” He finally says something. He couldn’t help but glance at the other. Tears welled in his eyes, he was way too emotional.

“I...well...” Beer licked his lips and furrowed his brow in thought. “I think you’re a good person.”

Boston Lobster laughed.

“I mean it!” Beer winced, the fun feeling slowly washing away. “You care deeply about other food souls. Even when you don’t say it. You offered to take me home, that’s nice. I know you don’t like humans, but...I’ve heard so much about you from other food souls.”

“People talk about me, huh.” He turns to face Beer.

“They do...they say a lot. How you’re pretty hot headed, and kinda full of yourself. B-But!” He held up his hands in protest. “You still help food souls in need.”

“Bah, I’ll deal with these so called people later.” Boston Lobster shifted to prop his head up and lie down.

“I know you have a good heart,” Beer smiles gently, giving Boston Lobster a tender look. “That’s why I consider you my friend! You’re fun to be around too!”

Boston Lobster snorts, “You’re a weird one, Beer. Too good for this rotten world.”

“So we’re friends?” Beer seems to perk up a bit, ears twitching.

Boston Lobster’s lost too many people he’s considered a friend, but he swallows that thought and answers. “I’ll consider it.”

“Yaaaay! We’ll be friends forever!” Beer jumps up and runs over to him, plopping down in the space between him and the fire. “Oh it’s much warmer over here!” He lies down, having no personal issues using Boston Lobster as a pillow.

“Be-Beeeer!” Boston Lobster didn’t expect him to suddenly hug him, heating up out of confusion and yelling.

“Yay warmth!!!” Beer giggles and closes his eyes. “Nighty night!” Groaning as he was trapped in the other’s arms, Boston Lobster sighs and turns back to the stars. At least no one would see them out here like this.

 


End file.
